


Robbers

by Tipsynoren



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Donghyuck and Yeri friendship, Gangs, Jeno is a thief, M/M, Renjun is soft smol bean, Thief, university aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsynoren/pseuds/Tipsynoren
Summary: Not only did Jeno steal Renjun's wallet but he managed to steal his heart too.Jeno's a troubled kid, stealing things so that his workaholic parents could go home and fix his mess-it is the only way he can see them. Renjun moved to Korea to start being "independent". But now he's a broke college student who works part time at a pet shop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are speaking mandarin if the words are in bold format.

The four walls inside Renjun's small flat defines his personality so much. The boy is resting a little bit after finishing his chores, by chores it means washing his dishes and putting all of his brush and art materials in a dump in his small table. The walls of the flat is faded white probably because lots of people have live here for it is one of the oldest complex here in Seoul, it's small and 'vintage' as what Renjun wants to describe it. Pretty much it suits his taste especially that there's a window bed where he can see the view (where he can also place his potted plants). The university is just a 10 minute walk and the pet shop is just around corner. It's less hassle for him and the rent is affordable for a college student who's trying to live independently.

 

Renjun woke up when he heard his soft music stop and his ringtone played. He reached for his phone and saw his mother was calling him.

 

" **How's my little Junnie going?** " Renjun swears that he's going to puke whenever his mother calls him by his nickname. " **Mom I'm 19, can we stop with the nicknames?** " Renjun said with a tone of annoyance. " **I know but I'm just concerned about you** " his mother added, of course who wouldn't be? It's been three years ever since Renjun moved to Korea, and he goes back to China seldomly and would only stay there for a week or two. He's really taking the "independent life" seriously. " **You're so thin when you went home, Renjun** " well her mother would flipped out even more if she sees him today. Renjun lost twice the weight he had last year, and it's because of stress and laziness to cook food, (fast food deliveries doesn't help him either) he became paper thin and tend to look smaller for his age. " **Mom, that was last year** " Renjun defended himself. " **Well I hope you're living a healthy life, I always give you money on your bank account dear so that you can buy groceries but, why aren't they touched yet? Did you lost your debit card?** " His mother interrogate, "No mom, I don't want to touch it, you can use it for your expenses, I have my own money" " **What do you mean? You open another bank account? You're too young to do that sweetie** " he can feel his mother's worries on her tone. " **No, Sicheng-ge helped me** " he said. " **Well I'm glad about that, But I hope you can come home for Holidays** " A soft knock on the door interrupt their conversation. Renjun raised an eyebrow but it continued to knock, even faster than earlier. " **Uhm mom, I'll call you back** " he said ending the call without letting his mom say goodbye.

 

"Donghyuck?" He was surprised to see his friend infront of his doorsteps. "Renjun, something happened to my mom, can you cover me on my shift?" Donghyuck was pertaining to his shift at the pet shop. "Don't worry, Dad said that he will double your salary this week" The latter assured. "Fine, you can go now Hyuck".

 

If it wasn't for the money Renjun would've probably rejected Donghyuck but he owes him big time, Donghyuck's family owns the pet shop where he is working for, not only that but they also recommend the flat where Renjun's currently living in. He can say that the Lee is his family here in Korea.

 

After fixing his hair and changing his clothes, Renjun went out of his flat and hurriedly walked out of the apartment. Donghyuck left the shop open and unsupervised, that it might get robbed.

 

As he was walking fast, someone bumped into him, causing him to fall flat on the ground. "Sorry" out of blue, Renjun apologized. "It's my fault, let me help you" good thing was that the guy was kind despite of wearing an outfit that he can be mistaken as a gang member. Renjun unconsciously stared at the guy, and he swear that his face was crafted by the Gods. He's probably the most good-looking guy he ever saw. But snapping in reality, Renjun remembered his errands and decided to leave without even saying thank you.

 

Hours had passed and Renjun felt stressed watching over the shop, he decided to pull out the stress ball keychain that he had in his wallet. But his eyes widen when he reached his back pocket only to discover that his wallet was not there, everything that is important is in there, in his small, torned wallet. Renjun let out an audible scream out of frustration (good thing he's the only person there that time) and remembered the guy he bumped into. He can't believe he was fooled by the visual of the robber of his wallet

 

"Great, now I am officially broke"

 

But somewhere on the other side of Seoul.

 

A guy sitting casually on a café, his frappe untouched, with a stress ball on his left hand, is casually looking at the id card with the name "Huang Renjun" in his right hand.


	2. Furballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be random because school just started and it’s already stressful, but I will try my best to update daily.

Lee Jeno is born with a golden spoon in his mouth.

 

His parents aren't, they worked hard to be rich and successful so that their son could have the best future that they can give to him.

 

But they seem to forgot that their love and presence is also what Jeno needs. The last time Jeno saw his parent's face was when he was nine years old, when they kissed him goodnight and left, and after that, they were nowhere to be found.

 

Sure Jeno can hear their voice whenever they call him to check on him but it will only last for a minute or two, he wanted to tell them stories about his school amd friends but it was only limited.

 

In the end, the bright and ball of sunshine Lee Jeno became a cold and troubled kid.

 

Maybe it was the influence of coming-of-age teen movies and going through adolescent wherein no adult to support him is one of the reasons for his "rebellion". Jeno thought, going to school just to cause trouble can force his parents to come home and discipline him. But no, only Kim Doyoung the head butler and Jeno's acting brother only appeared infront of the principal's office with a suitcase full of cash to bribe the principal and let Jeno slide.

 

Jeno was pissed, he needed something bigger, a major offense to the school. That's when he began stealing. A Lee Jeno stealing things? It was unusual, everyone knows he is rich enough, he can buy anything in a snap of a finger, he can even pay people to be his friends, is this really how far he can go just to have his parent's love? For Jeno no one can't understand his situation but yeah, he's desperate. Now, he won't stop until his parents show up one day in their mansion and give him the love he is longing to have for years.

 

"Jeno" the door opened and Kim Doyoung entered Jeno's room. Disgusted at the sight of the kid who's sleeping like a log at his bed. His room is a mess, full of stolen things that he doesn't want to return. Doyoung only let out a sigh and open the curtains of his window making Jeno flinched because of the sunlight. "Give consideration to the owner of the room who just want some sleep" Jeno mumbled. "Well mr. owner-of-the-room, we have something important to discus—-" "at this early?" "Apparently it's 2:12 pm Jeno, guess you stayed up all night playing pubg again" Doyoung said with a hint of annoyance. Jeno fixed himself and remained sitted at his bed. "So what is it?" He asked. "Well your birthday is tomorrow and you'll be officially an adult" Doyoung explained. The younger raised an eyebrow, " _my birthday's tomorrow, I don't really care at all_ " he thought. "Your parents call—-" "Are they going home?" Jeno quickly asked.

 

Doyoung only let out a sigh, Jeno's smile turned upside down. As expected.

 

"But they are asking what do you want for tomorrow, do you want to throw a party or maybe go on a vacatio—-" "Their presence" "I'm sorry what?" Doyoung asked. "I want their presence tomorrow" Jeno repeated with a serious tone.

 

"They can't, they are too busy, that's why they think that giving you material things instead of going home for your birthday would be a good idea" "That's bullshit" Doyoung only nod as an reply "I know, I am so sorry Jeno, there is nothing I can do" Doyoung apologized.

 

Jeno frowned, "Why is he apologizing?" The younger can't help but to pity Doyoung, when he was a kid, Doyoung was still a college kid, his father used to be their head butler but due to a heart attack, his father died and Doyoung had no choice but to dropout from college and replace his father's place, he didn't regret it though, he grew up loving Jeno as his younger brother, but he guess his love is incomparable to a parent's love.

 

"What is this?" Jeno turned around and his eyes and saw Doyoung holding the goddamn stressball. "Hyung, w-wa—" Jeno jumped out from his bed and tried to get the the ball from Doyoung but the older stretch his arms up that Jeno can't even reached it. "You told me you wouldn't steal anymore" he said in a serious tone, "I can explai—" "Lee Jeno!" the boy freeze. "I'm tired of cleaning of your mess, and so is your parents, do you really think they will personally go home just to fix what you made? No! This is getting childlish and out of hand!" He shouted. Jeno let out a sigh and nodded. “Sorry hyung” he mumbled. Doyoung wasn’t pleased, he loves Jeno so much but his stealing is getting out of hand, and it bothers his conscience to just let Jeno slide away from all the troubles because they are rich. “A wallet, really Jeno? And he’s a college student, you know you must think before stealing things because you must know that not all people are rich like you” Doyoung gave Jeno the wallet and walked out from the room.

 

Jeno frustratedly brushed his hair and sat at his bed. He grabbed the wallet and looked what’s inside. Two debit cards—one is written in hangul while the other one is written in mandarin, a small plastic wrap containing 1x1 and 2x2 id pictures amd he must say, the boy’s pretty cute. His eyes darted at the small calling card of a shop called, “Lee furballs” probably a pet shop and probably where the boy is working for.

 

So Jeno decided to return the wallet.

 

Renjun flinched when the door swung open, enter a tall boy with his face covered with a hoodie. Renjun can’t see his face but he just let him look around. His eyes are glued to the boy, when he noticed him going near a kitten and started sneezing, the boy can’t help but to chuckle a little bit. “ _He’s allergic, but yet he went here_ ” he thought.

 

The boy suddenly decided to go to the counter where Renjun is, maybe Renjun suddenly went full-panicked mode when he noticed the looks of the boy. “Hey! It’s you again!” He said in a irritated yet shaking tone. Jeno raised an eyebrow, his nose is scrunching and turning red, he forgot that he’s allergic to cats yet he went here. “Look I’m sorry okay? But here” he said, throwing the wallet on the counter, Renjun looked at him, judging him and slowly grabbed his wallet. “What the hell? What kind of thief steals and return, you probably drained all the money from my bank account” Renjun suspected. Jeno shrugged, “I’m rich, I don’t need your money” He whispered but a little loud enough for Renjun to hear it. “What? Then why did you even steal my wallet in the first place?” Renjun asked. Jeno suddenly became quiet, he can’t blew up his cover, it will hurt his pride. “You wanna know?” He asked and suddenly started to sneeze. “Uhm, are you okay?” Renjun asked. “Tomorrow, 2pm at the Tendè express, I’ll explain everything because right now I am dying because of my allergies” Jeno explained, and quickly dashed off from the shop.

 

Renjun was half-confused, his mind is still processing what Jeno said, in a split second he had a little breakdown. “He asked me on a date?!” He screamed.


End file.
